A new dragon in the game
by Zarek666
Summary: Harry Potter passes through the veil and into Westeros, how will this change the course of world. stronger, smarter, slightly darker Harry. Paring Harry/Visenya maybe more later.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own harry potter or game of thrones

* * *

All around Harry was a white mist, it was thick enough that he couldn't even see three feet in front of him. He couldn't remember how he got here or where here even was, this was strange, but then again something strange was normal for him. Even as a child strange things happened and his dear aunt and uncle beat him whenever they did, oh how he hated them. When the surprising opportunity to get away from them and learn magic came up he jumped at the chance, but finding out he was famous for surviving the killing curse, when he learned the truth it just made him think about the parents he never knew.

He was ashamed to say he hadn't actually started out as trying to be the best wizard he could be, during his first year he just wanted to be a normal student despite being famous. His first friend Ron kept them from doing too much but then they had to rush their work, he thought this would be the new normal for him. Then there was the incident on Halloween and he became known as the boy who knocked out a troll, well he did gained a friend in Hermione after that and she was much better than Ron when it came to studying.

He'd even managed to become the Gryffindor seeker through sheer luck when Malfoy decided to act like a prick. He got the last laugh though when he won the match within the first five minutes.

The rest of the year was pretty much fine until he came face to face with the man who killed his parents and caused him to suffer at the hands of the Dursley's, Voldemort himself. He was not ashamed to say he was scared, terrified even, when he saw him, how he burned him is still a mystery since Dumbledore wouldn't share, sometime in the hospital wing was better than the alternative.

During his last weeks at school he read everything he could find on Voldemort and that he had enhanced his strength over the years. Why he was after him he didn't know but what was certain was that he didn't stand a chance against someone with decades more experience than him. Now he had some real motivation to put into his studies for the next time because he didn't believe Voldemort would stop.

During his second year Harry put more effort into his magical studies and when Ron tried to get him to spend his time playing chess or doing little to nothing he just walked off. He was not naive enough to believe something wouldn't happen to him again and he didn't want to be vulnerable or ill prepared when that time comes.

It was during one of these times where he'd wandered the castle looking for a place to be alone that he found the room of requirement and it provided him with books on numerous rituals that could help him. Taking advantage of this he had done numerous rituals to be able to match Voldemort over the years, though he made sure no one knew about it, rituals were considered dark after all.

He started off with some of the easier rituals first, ones to reduce the amount of sleep he needed, the amount of food he required, strengthening his bones and muscles, increasing the efficiency of his organs, harden his skin, increased his healing ability, enhancing his sight and hearing, fixing his eyes in the process, little ones like that. Though his glasses had been rendered unnecessary he now wore fake ones so no one would question him about why he no longer needed them.

Just like last year something happened on Halloween and he just knew it was going to involve him, he was right. His life took a bad turn and everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin just because he was a parselmouth, oh how he hated being treated like a pariah, but it did do one good thing for him. With everyone against him, he disappeared for hours every day to go to the room of requirement to perform even more rituals to strengthen his body and magic, he didn't care that the whole school thought he went to the chamber of secrets.

He'd even resigned from the Quidditch team because of the way treated and then they had the nerve to ask him why he did it. Well at least without Wood's crazy training times he could spend more time getting stronger, and he thought he was justified considering people were getting petrified.

That part did annoy him, students were petrified and the staff did nothing but dump them in the hospital wing and go about their day. He was going to keep his head down and let them deal with this thing but when Hermione got petrified he got serious, and he may have punched Malfoy in the face.

Anyway with some research and the paper in Hermione's hand he and Ron found the chamber of secrets in moaning Myrtle's bathroom and went down to save Ron's sister who had been taken but they got separated in the tunnels, forcing him to go on alone.

Oh he'd dealt with the basilisk alright by stabbing it with the sword of Gryffindor right through the roof of its mouth and got a tooth stuck in his arm for the trouble. He was very lucky Fawkes was there to heal the wound after he stabbed the fang into the diary containing Voldemort's younger self. Thus he saved Ginny and the phoenix was even kind enough to give all three of them a lift back up the shaft they came down.

When they got out of the chamber and back to the bathroom Lockhart was there and tried to obliviate them but that ended up with Harry disarming him and breaking his legs. When they got to Dumbledore's office the authorities were called and Lockhart was arrested and sent to Azkaban, couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.

That summer his fat aunt Marge came to visit and that ended up with him blowing her up and taking the night bus to Diagon Alley, well at least he was out of that house.

During his third year he was attacked by dementors on the train but they were driven off by their new defence teacher Remus Lupin, lucky him. Hogwarts was pretty much the same routine for him, go to classes, he picked runes and arithmancy as electives, and when he'd done the work he went back to increasing his power however a problem soon arose. When he had done all of the rituals that didn't require spell components he'd hit a wall since he couldn't get the ingredients he needed at Hogwarts. He knew some of them could be bought in Diagon alley and that Gringotts also had a service he could use so he owl ordered most of what he needed, such as vampire blood and werewolf hair, at this point he hadn't started on the darker rituals yet. He was glad these rituals kept him away from the hospital wing, he couldn't stand being stuck in a bed for days and they might find out about his new abilities.

He'd also found out while waiting for the ingredients that there were also permanent effect potions he could use to get stronger. One of which was able to get rid of the scars inflicted on him by the Dursley's and the basilisk bite, now he wasn't as self-conscious about his body as before. The result of having basilisk venom and phoenix in his blood meant that he was now practically immune to any poison and disease and his blood was deadly to others, he could cut himself with a blade and the blood would kill the target with just a scratch.

While browsing the books for more potions that would help he came across a few that mentioned something called mind arts. Now that got his attention seeing as up to now he'd only been focusing on his body and magic and neglecting his mind. He asked for a few books on mind arts and the room provided by giving him books on basic Occlumency and Legilimency, honestly he didn't think he would have the talent for them but actually proved to be exceptional at them and ended up with some really good mental shields after a few months.

He'd even harvested the basilisk in secret since practically every piece of it was useful, particularly in rituals, though he did sell the meat to the goblins since it was apparently a delicacy to them.

When rescuing Sirius he'd asked if he could teach him to become an animagus even if it was hard. He was told that the Marauders used a different method than the ministry allows, one that was much faster since it only took a few months instead of years. Sirius sent him a copy of the method he use and Harry started on it as soon as he got it, most of his summer was spent working of completing the transformation.

Nothing spectacular happened at the quidditch world cup other than him blasting a few death eaters that showed up, he might have actually killed some of them and honestly he hoped he had.

Forth year was both a blessing and a curse, he got dragged into a tournament he wanted nothing to do with but because of that he was able to become emancipated, now he had real money to spend, and blasting Dumbledore into a wall when he lost his temper was really therapeutic. Not only that but not long after the announcement he finally achieved his animagus form, an adolescent black acid spitting dragon, so named for its ability to spit acid as well as fire. He kept the fact that he was an animagus a closely guarded secret, no need to let an advantage like that be known.

Truly he was unbelievably thankful for his animagus form or else that dragon would have fried him. He wasn't going to reveal it in front of everyone but its abilities did carry over to his human form, because of this only his clothes were destroyed when that dragon tried to roast him. Tougher skin, better eyesight, immune to fire and extreme heat and cold, winter in Scotland didn't bother him, he could honestly say he loved his animagus form.

His animagus form combined with some of the earlier rituals resulted in his body processing food more efficiently than it did before, meaning it does not store any excess fat and he possesses a greater proportionate muscle mass than he already did. His already enhanced eyes could now withstand the high speed winds that come with flying which would damage the average human eye, and his ability to breathe at high velocities and altitudes also went through the roof, good thing for him.

In the gap between the first and second tasks he managed, barely, to perform what was his favourite and most dangerous of all the rituals so far, using Re'em's blood to increase his strength. Now while he'd done something similar with other rituals and now had the equivalent strength of a giant, Re'em's were the physically strongest magical creatures on the planet. Their blood was rare since getting it was nearly always fatal and the one vial he had cost him more than his trust vault ever had, if he didn't have access to his family vault he would have never gotten it.

Anyway the ritual worked a little too well, it filled him with energy but it didn't limit the level of strength he got and it nearly killed him as a result. He had to burn off the excess energy and strength just to survive and while he had to give up most of his new strength he was now as twice strong as a giant, well almost. Well at least the one used to expand his magical core didn't go the same way, though it didn't expand as much as he thought it would.

The last ritual he'd performed that year, just after the second task and boy was he thankful for the gillyweed, was one which was supposed to awaken any dormant power he had, and oh boy did this one have issues. After some research he discovered that he was a minor metamorphmagus, one that could only change the colour of his eyes as well as the length and colour of his hair, it was useful but learning how to control it was a bloody nightmare. He had to play his constantly shifting hair and eye colours off as his magic reacting to the stress of him being in the tournament, he didn't think everyone believed him but thankfully no one looked into it.

There was one major side effect of all the rituals he performed, his skin paled several shades, not enough to look unhealthy but it was definitely noticeable.

Honestly the third task, a maze, was easy to get through, he got to the cup first but did not expect it to be a port key which took him to a graveyard were Pettigrew used a ritual to bring back the dark wanker. He ended up having to fight the snake faced bastard and even kill a few of the death eaters that showed up before escaping and discovering that Barty Crouch Jr. had been impersonating Mad Eye Moody. That idiot Fudge had him kissed instead of questioned about the return of Voldemort and didn't believe Harry when he said he was back, the moron.

That summer Harry survived another dementor attack at privet drive by getting the hell out of there, which resulted in all the Dursley's having their souls sucked out but he just thought it was karma.

He ended being collected and sent to Grimmauld place by the order of the phoenix where he found out that the ministry was slandering him in the paper.

With the ministry slandering him he'd taken precautions and, despite Dumbledore's protests, he went to Diagon Alley and removed everything belonging to him from Gringotts, which he found out via an inheritance test was more than he thought as he was descended from the Potters, Peverells and Gryffindor by blood and claimed Slytherin by right of conquest. Something strange happened with the rings, after the goblins had cleansed the Peverell ring, whatever that meant, he'd put them on and they merged into an square cut black diamond on a Mithril band, the house crests were no longer visible.

It was upon realizing how much money he actually had at his disposal he decided to that he had the goblins purchase every multi compartment expanded trunk they could get within a day, a few hundred apparently, and ward them as much as they could. Then he had them put entire contents of all his vaults in them and then he would have them all neatly stashed away within his custom made, heavily modified expanded trunk which was stored inside one of the mokeskin pouches that he kept with him at all times and charmed to prevent anyone noticing or opening it.

Honestly he'd gotten slightly paranoid over the years, though with everything that's happened to him and all the near death experiences he'd had some might call it common sense, Moody certainly would. He could imagine what the one eyed auror would say clearly, when everyone's out to get you paranoia's just plain old common sense, words of wisdom.

Also in the trunks were numerous books, potions, ingredients and a bunch of other stuff he thought he would need on hand with him. He'd paid the goblins quite well to get him every book, potions and their ingredients, seeds, cauldrons of varying sizes and materials, from both Diagon and knockturn Alley. At least a dozen of the trunks were filled with fine clothes and leathers for all weather and another few dozen were filled with ingots of pure gold and silver with others containing precious gems of various sizes. He'd even asked a specialised trunk containing a potions lab so he could make more properly.

He stored a few wizarding tents, some emergency potions in another mokeskin pouch along with some galleons, sickles and Knuts in case he had to disappear and couldn't reach the bank. Harry even stored his broom in there, but he no longer really needed it to fly, having learned how to perform limited flight unaided from books provided by the room. He seriously abused the hell out of the room of requirement on a regular basis, and was genuinely surprised when it didn't come back to bite him in the ass like every other time things were going his way.

And that brings us to this year, in all honestly he really wished he had a better defence teacher but once again he was saved by the one thing that never let him down. Just as it helped him with runes and arithmancy the room had provided information on the dark arts, now while he studied them Harry didn't delve into the dark arts to the same level as Voldemort, he was still a good, well mostly good, guy just not the as light as everyone believed. While some might say you couldn't be light if you studied the dark arts Harry thought it was better to know what he was up against rather than go into a fight blind, prudent thinking really.

Since DADA was pointless with Umbridge as the new Professor he skipped the class altogether and when she gave him a week's worth of detentions he didn't bother showing up. That made McGonagall have words with him but he turned it around by asking her if she would put pleasing that bitch ahead of protecting the students, he didn't wait for her answer and stormed out.

When the toad started implementing those useless educational decrees Hermione and Ron wanted to form some kind of defence club and have him teach it, he declined and said it was better to just ignore the bitch, it worked for him. Another reason was that he didn't want them finding out about the room of requirement, he didn't just use it to get ahead it was also a place he could relax away from everyone.

Later in the year somehow one of his requests had the room also provided him with books on how to create a philosopher's stone, one of them was even Flamels journal, immortality and money you bet he read them. He found out that the stone could do more than just making the elixir of life and create gold, it could also be used to make different metals.

Then during his History OWL they saw the vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort and when he asked Kreacher he was told Sirius went to the ministry, he shouldn't have listened to that old elf. Long story short he went along to the ministry of magic and ended up in a place with glowing blue orbs which were actually prophecies and ended up in a trap and having to fight Voldemort's inner circle of death munches.

He bet they were expecting him to be easy prey for their more experienced fighters but oh boy did they get it. Honestly he never knew why the so called light side didn't shoot to kill when the other side did, so he didn't bother with silly things like stunners and went straight for the kill and half of the death eaters died, covering the walls in bits of gore.

Funny how every time he met Voldemort or his pets he always managed to survive, he guessed everything he'd done to increase his power paid off. Oh how he wished he could have got Lucius so at least Draco couldn't say 'when my father hears about this'. Wait now he remembered, he had been blasted through the veil during the fight. Wait the veil, what did Lucius call it, the veil of death and he went through it.

"Where am I? Am I dead?"

"Yes, you are dead, for the moment at least," a female voice echoed from the mist.

A dark shape where there had previously been nothing seemed to appear and was coming closer to him and the closer it got the easier it was to tell the shape was that of a woman.

She looked like she was in her early twenties, standing at a good six feet with a slender build, porcelain skin with noticeable curves perfectly proportioned to her body. Long midnight black hair cascaded down her back leaving her sharp refined face visible and displaying her deep emerald green eyes, the shade perfectly identical to Harry's.

She was clad in a low cut black dress that hugged her curves yet showed a generous amount of her cleavage, and there in the centre of her chest where the heart would be was the symbol of the deathly hallows.

"Who are you," inquired Harry.

"I am Death young Harry," she said, "and I am here to talk to you,"

"Are you really Death," the entity nodded making Harry sigh, "well given my life I've often wondered what death would look like but I didn't think it would be as beautiful as you, and what do you mean by I'm dead for the moment,"

Death chuckled, "oh you flatterer. And about the dead part well, Voldemort created horcruxes to escape me, he split his soul to avoid dying but when you defeated him when he came for you that night a piece lodged itself in your scar. Due to you possessing two souls in your body when you passed through the veil this presents a unique situation for you,"

"You mean there's been a piece of that bastard in me all these years," he was both disgusted and outraged.

Though that did explain why he always felt pain whenever Voldemort was near but still, having a piece of that wanker in his head since he was a baby, how could someone have missed that.

"Yes, but by bringing it here through the veil you have directly handed it to me and now I can claim him myself. Even if his soul is split the pieces are still linked," Death explained, "since one of them came through the veil I can drag the rest of them here directly instead of waiting for them to be destroyed one by one,"

"So Voldemort will be gone permanently this time," asked Harry, he didn't want to have to keep looking over his shoulder waiting for an attack.

"Yes, but not just him. The dark mark links him to his followers in a way that essentially makes them an extension of himself, so when he dies everyone with the dark mark will follow him to his grave,"

That statement caused Harry to pause, as far as he knew a few hundred wizards were marked and if they all died then it would lead to some serious damage to wizarding Britain. That might lead to situations where his friends might end up in trouble and either have to flee Britain or get sucked into something stupid the ministry will do because of the death of hundreds of purebloods. On the other hand some of those same purebloods had made him think Sirius was here in the ministry and attacked him when he showed up so what did he care if they died.

"Good, the world is better off without them anyway,"

"You have become quite hard hearted over the years haven't you,"

"Considering my life can you blame me," he said shrugging.

"I guess I can't," she rubbed her thumb over his scar erasing it from his forehead, "the horcrux is gone, soon all the other soul pieces will follow bringing Voldemort here and soon after all those who he has marked,"

That was an interesting piece of information. A world without Voldemort and the likes of Lucius Malfoy, a world he could enjoy, and a world he wouldn't be in because of what Death said next.

"I can give you the chance to go back to the living world but not the one you left behind,"

"Huh,"

"There are many worlds besides your own, parallel worlds you could call them. In times long past there were ways to breach the gaps with magic and travel dimensions but such is beyond the power of wizards in your world now," she explained, "while the soul shard in your scar gives you the chance to live again I cannot return you to your world,"

Harry really didn't have to think much about that, back home he was seen as a hero and expected to live up to impossible standards or he was seen as the next dark lord and treated like a pariah, he only had one thing to say about that.

"I'm fine with that, I only have one or two friends back there anyway. Everyone else can go fuck themselves for all I care, so can you tell me where I'll be going,"

"We'll get to that in a moment Harry," Death spoke, "first I need to talk to you about some items you own, three items known as the deathly hallows,"

"Deathly what, I've never heard of them," he said.

"The deathly hallows were said to be three highly powerful magical artefact given to the three Peverell brothers by Death for managing to outsmart him. They consisted of the elder wand, an immensely powerful wand that was considered to be unbeatable, the resurrection stone which could summon the spirits of the dead, and the cloak of invisibility, which was supposed to renders its user completely invisible even from Death," she explained, "ha, foolish tales, they couldn't bloody get things right and wizards were supposed to be good at remembering things. Not only did they call me a man but they completely messed up the power of the hallows. The wand was not unbeatable, it just amplified its owner's power and the stone merely summoned an echo of someone the user knew, not the spirit of the real person, idiots. And the cloak, well the only difference between it and others is that it can't be summoned from its owner and won't fade after a decade like others and they thought it could hide someone from me, morons. How could they actually think that there was a way to avoid me, nothing escapes death, even those who try for immortality eventually come to me,"

Harry decided now was a good time to take a few steps away from the ranting and raving personification of the end.

"According to legend whoever united these three artefacts would become the master of death which most wizards took to mean that they would be invincible or immortal, honestly I have no idea how that particular falsehood came about," she paused and exhaled, "sorry the hallows are a bit of an annoyance for me, but anyway on to business. You Harry are the rightful owner of the hallows and if you don't mind I would like them back,"

"Can you explain how I own them then please," if he had something she wanted then it was probably a good idea to hand them over.

"Very well. You inherited the cloak which has been passed down in the Potter family for generation, the Peverell ring is the resurrection stone and you won the wand when you disarmed Dumbledore. Since they all answer to you it is possible for you to summon the wand to you, even here," she explained, "just concentrate and it will appear,"

Harry did as she suggested and after a moment felt a weight in his hand, he looked and saw he was gripping a wand, one he recognised. There in his hand was Dumbledore's wand, he had the elder wand all this time, somehow he was not surprised.

"Here you go," he said, offering her the wand.

"Unfortunately there are rules which prevent me from simply taking them but I can offer a trade that would be equal to the value of the hallows,"

"Like what,"

"For the wand I will grant you the ability to utilise magic without a focus, it will be as instinctual as breathing," she informed him, "for the stone I will grand you the ability to understand any humanoid language, from animals you will sense emotions enough to understand them, trust me in the land you're going to you'll need it. For the cloak I will grant you the knowledge and ability to use the weapons that you will find in the new world. Consider this your reward for the hard life you've led,"

Harry thought for a moment, weighing the benefit of what she offered before deciding.

"Ok that seems more than fair," Harry said, "but what sort of weapons will I find in my new world,"

"Swords, daggers, spears, bows and axes," she replied, "basic weapons like that,"

"Can you throw in some hand to hand combat, it might come in handy," he chuckled.

"That was a horrible pun," Death deadpanned, "but fine,"

She gestured and the wand floated over to her, the ring and cloak immediately following. Then she snapped her fingers and Harry was briefly covered in light before it vanished.

"I don't feel any different,"

"You will once you're in your new world," she told him, "you will end up in the land of Westeros and knowing your luck you will face some harsh dangers. Also you will not have a problem with using magic because there are some magic users in the lands across the sea but none of them are like the witches and wizards of your world, you can even use it openly if you wish but be warned, the rules of magic work differently where you are going. Such things like transfiguration and most of your charms will be permanent unless undone by another magic user,"

"To be able to use magic openly would be exciting," he smiled, "and if they only have middle age weapons I have nothing to worry about,"

"Don't be so sure Harry. They have a metal known as Valyrian steel which is actually the same metal as Mithril," Death said, "the only difference is the way in which they are forged. Your dagger was forged by goblins so it will be superior to the blades you will find in your new world. The technique to create these enchanted blades has been lost for hundreds of years so you are not in complete danger but remember that they do exist,"

"Well we wouldn't want to make things too easy now would we," he joked, "anyway thanks for telling me and please don't take this the wrong way, but I hope I don't see you again for a very long time,"

"Goodbye Harry Potter, I too hope it is a long time before we meet you again," with a wave of her hand Harry was gone.

00000

As the image of Harry faded from Death's sight, in his hideout the half human and half snake Voldemort suddenly stiffened and let out a silent scream as his body began to turn to ash. He was dying and this time it felt more real than before, as the pain steadily increased over several minutes as he attempted to stay alive by draining the life force from all his marked death eaters. It did nothing but slow his death as all his horcruxes were themselves perishing one by one, soon all those bearing his mark died and then Death finally claimed the last remnant of Voldemort's soul.

* * *

AN: hope you like this chapter, please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

AN: sorry for the wait but here's chapter 2. Please review

* * *

Four years, four years he had been in this new world and he had acclimated very well, he would even say he'd gone native, well mostly. During that time he'd become much taller, he was now over six feet tall, and muscular with a more athletic build, a build that was both powerful and fast which said 'fighter', so he definitely looked like a native, but it would be better to start when he first appeared.

The first thing Harry did when he arrived was curse up a storm and when some bandits tried to attack him, that ended with him killing them. Now normally he would have simply disarmed them but he was in a bad mood, the reason, Death dropped him in this new world from several hundred feet in the air. In a situation like this he would have levitated or changed into his animagus form but for some reason he couldn't do it, and then he crashed head first into a lake, yep he was pissed. That's when the bandits found him and upon seeing a wet, muddy and unarmed boy they attacked, he just lashed out and ended up turning them into mangled corpses. The surprised men didn't stand a chance or even get the time to scream.

He wondered why his magic didn't work earlier but put it down to him not setting foot on this world yet, considering his luck it was a distinct possibility.

After cooling off, and smashing a few trees, he examined the corpses and stripped them of their belongings. He took their weapons and anything else they had on them, if he found a town he might be able to sell them. He found some pouches with different coins and that brought up something he hadn't considered, he would have to find out about this worlds currency.

Deciding to worry about that later he ripped off his torn clothes exposing his basilisk armour underneath, well more like a basilisk bodysuit but it was much tougher than metal armour. Then he put on his dragon hide boots and gloves he'd removed from one of his trunks, he was basically in armour as flexible as leather but with a strength greater than steel, and conjured a basic black tunic like the one the bandits wore so he wouldn't stick out so much.

Now that he was here he had three key things to do if he was actually going to survive. First was learning all he could about this world as quickly as possible, second he wanted to investigate the magic users Death said were here and third he wanted to get an out of the way place to set up camp for the night, he was tired.

He'd woken up bright and early the next day, fully refreshed and took a shower, gotta love wizard tents, made some breakfast and set off into this new world.

For the first couple of months he basically just tried to get the lay of the land and find his way about, but he did find out about the currency quite quickly. Apparently the gold coins were called dragons, the silver were called stags and the coppers were known as pennies, and one dragon was worth 210 silver stags, or 11,760 copper pennies while a stags is worth 56 pennies, memorising the different values gave him a headache.

On the upside when he asked the value of one of his galleons, after the man had checked over the large piece of precious metal carefully, he was told it was worth three dragons due to its larger size. Apparently gold is worth a lot more here than it was even back home, not that the gold in a galleon was anything to sniff at.

He made quite a bit of money by taking the coin purses from thieves and raiders and selling their weapons and managed to pick up a general map of the regions, useful thing too.

With the proper currency he sought out books and information about, well everything. He was a bit extreme in the use of the confundus charm, making people think he paid the whole price but truly only paying a single coin, but he didn't know when he'd need the money so as a certain mad auror would say "constant vigilance".

He learned of this lands history which was surprisingly interesting, as this continent was once occupied by a race of beings called the Children of the Forest, a people gifted with supernatural powers. From what the books said they lived off the land by hunting, gathering, farming, and they carved faces in the weirwood trees of the north, bone white trees with red leaves and sap. Then Westeros was invaded by the first men from Essos, and the two people warred for centuries until a pact was formed between them.

When a race of ice demons called the Others, or White Walkers, capable of raising the dead appeared they managed to defeat them and create a great wall of ice know simply as the Wall. This led to him reading up on a group of fighters at a place called the Wall who kept the kingdom safe from tribes of savages called the wildlings, seriously a life of not being able to father children, claim inheritances or earn glory, sounded like a crap place to be.

Later the Andals invaded Westeros and killed many of the remaining Children of the Forest but a few survivors fled, the only place they couldn't conquer was the North. That sort of made sense as a harsh place such as that would breed a hardy people and with its natural defences it's not really difficult to imagine them enduring.

Truthfully the history of Aegon the conqueror was much more to his liking, one man came with his two sisters and three dragons, and subdued all of the kingdoms one by one, well he did a good job since the Targaryen's ruled for centuries until the rebellion took place. He had to admit Aegon sounded like a truly impressive figure with a heck of a lot of ambition to pull something like that off, though the fact that he took his sisters as wives was a little gross.

From what he could gather that rebellion had ended with the mad king slain and the last two remaining Targaryen children escaping to the eastern continent, Essos. He'd read up on the new king Robert Baratheon and he had already decided he wasn't someone he could get along with. One thing he could say with certainty is that the king was a fat incompetent ruler, from what he'd heard the king was someone who seemed like more of a fighter without a brain than a leader. He even apparently somehow caused the kingdom to become more and more indebt every day with his extravagant life style.

Something else he found interesting was that summer and winter were measured in years here, not months, and a whole winter could wipe out a lot of people through famine and freeze. He guessed they stored up a lot of supplies to get them through or else they would have all died a long time ago.

Anyway, aside from gathering knowledge he travelled quite a bit, he'd travelled through Kingslanding, the Reach and Storms End, ah nice places where he only got attacked every other day. The furthest north he'd travelled was the Neck, he never passed into the north properly and he avoided spending too much time in the Lannister's land because they sounded like that prick Malfoy and he didn't want to relive that experience any time soon.

Dorne he found interesting, unlike the rest of the places he'd been, he found this land to be better in his opinion. Despite it containing the only desert in Westeros he found the Dornish to be a lively bunch, and that they treated women more like equals was something he respected. The fact that mistresses and paramours are allowed and that they do not possess the same stigma against homosexual behaviour as the rest of Westeros made it seem that they were more, well, free than the rest of the seven kingdoms. The rest of Westeros frowned on it but in Dorne there's nothing wrong with having more than one lover at a time.

They also do not look down on bastards, it is actually commonplace in Dorne for lords to raise their bastard children alongside his trueborn children. They are even more likely to acknowledge bastard children as Dornish culture holds little stigma against bastards so they treat them as a full member of the family. In Harry's opinion Dorne was in most respects better than the rest of the seven kingdoms he'd seen so far.

While all that was something that earned a lot of respect from him, his favourite thing about Dorne was its assortment of apples, cherries, oranges, and peaches, citrus fruits, spices and wine, the food was far better, containing more flavour, than what he'd eaten since arriving in this world. The wine was delicious and without the confundus charm he would have spent a lot of gold on it while in Dorne, he'd got a reputation for being able to out drink anyone and that also led to a funny situation.

He'd lost his virginity in a threesome two weeks after arriving in Dorne, he'd gotten a little drunk when it happened and really wished he was more coherent for his first time. Honestly he knew he had a higher tolerance for alcohol than normal people but the amount he drunk was truly extreme. He owed this to the combination of basilisk venom in his blood preventing poisons and toxins from taking hold and phoenix tears helping with his recovery and tolerance, he'd out drank half of the people at the table before drunkenly stumbling into two women nearby. Well at least the girls were satisfied if their attempts to keep him in bed were any indication, boost to male ego achieved.

All his wandering definitely aided him in adapting to this world but it was a damn good thing he could apparate to cut down the distance or he'd be forced to walk and that would have taken up all of his time, traveling through the desert would have been impossible for him. He already knew the basics of apparition back home but had to put it into practice here and he got injured a lot, at least after months of trying he got it down. He was also so glad he could conjure drinkable water here so he didn't dehydrate in the desert, funny how he could conjure water but not food, seems even here there are some rules of magic that are the same as in his world.

Because he mostly travelled alone he got into quite a few fights during his time in Westeros, this gave him plenty of opportunities to test out the skills Death gave him, he wasn't disappointed. Despite the protection his basilisk armour provided, when weapons hit the areas not covered by his armour they did little damage to him or even none at all, most of the time their weapons barely left minor cuts.

He had also gained quiet the infamous reputation as the Black Dread over the years, the same thing Balerion was called when he was alive, funny story that one. He'd been experimenting with his animagus form in secret and somehow ended up being able to change into a halfway state, a kind of humanoid dragon.

When he took this from he put on more than a foot in height, gained an enormous amount of muscle and his skin turned into black armoured scales strong enough to shrug off sword strikes with ease, he had experience with that. His hands and his feet became clawed and a long tail sprouted from the base of his spine, one that was prehensile which he could use to grab objects or people. His teeth also became vicious fangs and his tongue was forked like that of a snake, appropriate since he had venom that could induce temporary paralysis or act as a corrosive acid capable of melting flesh and steel very quickly.

Two large horns rose from his head going from just above his ears and curling through his hair towards his front like some reverse goat horns. In addition to these four much smaller horns sprout from his forehead like some kind of crown while two large dragon wings as black as night on his back complete the picture, he had to modify his basilisk armour, not easy by the way, so that it expanded with him and let his wings and tail out.

He made sure to only use this form at night since it's harder to detect but he wasn't hindered a bit thanks to his night vision, a little something he only recently learned he had. Anyway when he was in this form he slaughtered those that attacked him or were trying to get their own way by assaulting others, since those he didn't target got to live word of a dreadful back creature spread across the land but not everyone believed it was real.

He stayed in Westeros for two years essentially traveling from place to place before he took a ship across the narrow sea to Essos, where he basically did the same thing as in Westeros, learn what he could.

Braavos was his first stop and on the way Harry's ship ended up being pursued by a pirate ship, it didn't end well for the thieves. Even though the captain wanted to flee Harry convinced him to head towards the boat, and even as the crew said it was a bad idea the bigger boat drew near. They waited until it had nearly pulled up beside them when Harry thrust out his hand and a large jet of deadly fire erupted, much to the shock of the crew.

The stream of fire tore its way through the air and struck the other ship setting it aflame, rapidly consuming wood, metal and flesh as its crew screamed in agony, some of the men jumped into the sea to escape. Within minutes the fire had tuned most of the boat to ashes as it sunk beneath the waves, and just to finish them off he threw lightning at the ones remaining in the water.

The crew of his ship were shocked at what they had witnessed and while they didn't try to harm him they were weary of him for the rest of the trip.

When they got close to Braavos he spotted something that he'd only heard about during the trip, the Titan. It stood at least 500 feet tall, its feet laid on two separate islands with one hand resting on the top of a ridge and the other pointed skywards grasping the hilt of a broken sword.

Harry had to admit it was truly a wonder to see, he even jumped when a loud horn rang as they sailed between its legs, it must have been a warning of their arrival.

After they docked he immediately set about exploring the city and many of the things were what he expected. Merchants were peddling their wares, stalls were serving a variety of food, not bad tasting in his opinion, and many stores with who knows what were all within easy reach. He noticed that Braavos was actually an interconnected series of islands rather than one city which made it even more interesting for him.

He'd walked around all day and since he arrived here around noon and it was now passed sunset he decided to find a room to rent for a while, there was not really anywhere to put up his tent so he went to one of the nicer districts. Along the way he saw that the city really changed during the night, instead of peddlers selling their wares now there were scantily clad women enticing men to fuck them and pay them after. Some even tried to entice him but he brushed them off by saying he didn't pay for sex, he honestly couldn't stand prostitutes.

Soon he found one of the higher end inns, at least that's what he hoped considering a room cost five dragons a night but it was in a peaceful area so he didn't complain. He knew gold was worth more here than it was back in his world but still for that price he could stay at a place for a week back in Westeros so this place better be good. Although there was a distinct moaning coming from the room next to him so to get a good night's sleep he threw up a quick silencing spell around his room so he could rest in peace.

During his time there he'd even paid a visit to the isle of the gods, a single island dedicated worshiping the gods, not any specific gods since it appeared that all religions were welcome in Braavos if the various temples were any indication. Even though he wasn't a religious person, something wizards avoided in his world was religion given what happened with the witch hunts, he did learn about the various temples.

The temple of the moon singers honoured the escaped slaves who created Braavos centuries ago, slaves building a place to be safe was something he could respect.

There was a temple for a god called R'hllor, going by the huge flame on the roof he guessed it was a fire god. One of the priests outside was proclaiming some crap about the lord of light and telling all who walked by that they would be protected from harm if they served him, Harry was tempted to set him ablaze to see if it was true.

There were many other temples he passed but the last one he came to was a large building on a hill with a black and white door as the only entrance, he could see no priests attempting to convert people and in fact it looked abandoned. Something seemed eerily familiar about the feeling he got when he was close to it, he didn't know why but his instinct screamed at him to leave and he always trusted his instincts. He wouldn't find out until later that this was the House of Black and White where the greatest assassins in the known world reside, the Faceless Men.

He stayed in the city for almost three months, picking up over 800 books from the stores during his stay, he also picked up some of the coins of Braavos so he had currency in case he found a place that didn't accept outside money. He found it strange that he couldn't create precious metals such as gold or silver without the use of his philosopher stone but he could duplicate already existing coins, if there was any logic in magic he hadn't found it yet.

Before he decided to move on but on the last day of his stay something happened. Surprisingly, or not given his luck, he met someone he didn't expect.

Flashback

Harry was making his way through one of the richer areas of the city after stocking up on supplies for his trip to Lorath, all he truly needed was food but he picked up a few other things as well. He wasn't going to go by ship since that would take time and he'd have to pay for it, no he was going to fly in his animagus form. He'd acquired a map of the free cities so he knew roughly where he was going, he would only use his dragon form at night but during the day he planned to fly using magic, he'd gotten better at it, combine with the disillusionment charm to remain unnoticed.

Day or night he should be able to see the cities from the sky anyway.

He was on his way back to the inn to wait until nightfall when he heard crying coming from an alley he passed. Sitting against the side was a girl with silvery blonde hair similar to that of a veela and eyes the colour of amethysts which to his knowledge were very rare, they were mostly found in people who had strong valerian blood. All thoughts of the girl's heritage were driven out of his mind when he saw the tears in the girl's eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he went down on his knees so he was eye level with her, "why are you crying,"

She wiped her tears away before answering through her sobs, "My big brother Viserys is selling the last of our mother's things to get money for food," she pointed to a shop where her brother most likely was.

"Ok I understand that but why are you crying, does what he's selling have special value for you,"

"It's our mother's crown, the last thing we have of hers," she sobbed again.

"Oh right," he said, then blinked.

Wait a minute, silver hair, violet eyes, mother's crown, oh good one Harry, you just came across one of the exiled Targaryen children the fat king wants dead. Why did stuff like this always happen to him, knowing his luck he'll probably end up getting dragged into something he really doesn't want to.

"So where do you, live," he asked gently.

"We don't have a place to live anymore, we're always moving around a lot," she wasn't giving specifics which was good if she wanted to avoid assassins sent by king fatso.

Ok, Targaryen or not he couldn't stand to see children crying, it reminded him too much of his own childhood. He surprised her by leaning in for a hug and gently running his hand through her hair, when she flinched a little he ruthlessly surprised a growl as his childhood experiences surfaced.

"We were never formally introduced," he said ruffling her silver hair a little.

She pulled away with a small smile on her face, "no we weren't,"

"I'm Harry by the way," he smiled, "what's your name?"

"Daenerys," she answered after some hesitation.

"Nice to meet you Daenerys,"

Seeing this girl opened old wounds he thought he had long since closed, but times like this just proved that sometimes compassion can overshadow caution. He decided that if it would make her happy, even if only for a little while, he would get her mother's crown back, so he gave her a pouch with 100 dragons causing her to tear up again then went to the shop she pointed at earlier. Unfortunately there were quite a few people in the way so to avoid the crowd he went around the building rather than straight across, missing a silver haired young man in the process.

"Ah my good man," the person who he thought was the owner spoke, "what can my humble establishment help you with today,"

If he wasn't so over the top he might have got a better answer.

"I'm not here for pleasantries," Harry said, stopping the man short, "I'm here for the crown you just acquired from a silver haired man," at least he hoped Viserys had the same hair as his sister.

The shopkeeper took one look at his simple clothes and sneered, "I don't know what you're talking about, and you obviously couldn't afford anything in my store so leave,"

The next thing he knew he was slammed back into the shelves and held there by some invisible force.

"I don't like being lied to now where is it,"

"There," the frightened man pointed to a shelf where rested a circlet made of pure silver where the metal was shaped into a floral pattern and three highly polished studded rubies adorned the front.

Harry gently picked it up, letting the light hit the rubies making them sparkle as he admired the craftsmanship, the effort it must have taken to make something so beautiful.

"This is a fine piece of work, a very fine piece. How match did you pay for this," he asked.

"1500 dragons," the shopkeeper replied.

He was silenced by the glaring wizard and started chocking as his air was cut off, he suffered like that until he started to turn blue by which point Harry let him breathe again.

"Now, do you want to try that again,"

"Ok, ok, I paid 200 dragons for it," he squealed, "take it please, just don't kill me,"

"Oh I fully intent to take it but first I have a question, why did you give such a low price for this,"

The merchant hesitated but answered, not wanting his air cut off again, "that brat wanted a high price because it's supposedly a royal crown and said if I still had it when he reclaimed his throne he'd pay ten times what he got for it. Even if what he said was true I have a business to run and I'm not about to hand out money to some arrogant foolish beggar,"

Harry silently stared at the man causing him to fear for his life once more, just as he thought he was going to die the wizard spoke.

"You were honest at least so I won't kill you," he said, making the man sigh in relief, "but you won't remember I was here,"

He let the man down and wiped his memories of himself before leaving, concealing the crown as he went. When he got back to where he first saw Daenerys he found that she was gone, he looked around but couldn't find her.

"I get the feeling I'm going to be dragged into something again, knowing my luck I'll see her in the future," he said walking off, making sure to store the crown once he was out of sight so he could give it to Daenerys the next time he saw her. If he knew what that encounter was going to be like he may have reconsidered.

After night fell he transformed and took flight, heading in the direction of Lorath.

Flashback

It took him three days of hard flight to reach Lorath and after a day to rest he explored but didn't find that much interesting if he was being honest. He was told that Lorath was the smallest, poorest and least populous of the free cities but this was just dull, finding nothing much of interest he left after only a week heading for Norvos.

It took him more than a week to get there but other than their exceptional tapestries there wasn't very that interested him. Truthfully Harry was disappointed with Norvos so only stayed there a few days before moving on to his next destination, Qohor.

He couldn't fly flat out to Qohor, even though he pushed himself he still had to rest so with the amount of times he had to pitch camp the journey took almost two months. If he had been willing to exhaust his magic he could have made the trip much faster but considering Qohor had a few thousand armed soldiers, he didn't want to risk it.

He found Qohor to be quite the interesting city and given its location and the traveling traders who pass through he picked up quite a few things, he also gained a lot of information about people called the Dothraki.

Apparently the Dothraki people are horse riding nomadic warriors in Essos who rode across the vast grasslands of the Dothraki Sea and rely greatly on their horses for many things, food, transportation and clothing among them. They can sometimes threaten the free cities but Qohor has its unsullied, eunuch slave soldiers, to defend it.

He stayed longer in this city than he had in the others, almost three months, and during that time he mainly searched the city looking for any information relating to magic, he picked up a few books that seemed good, and saw some magic users though they performed little more than tricks. He did discover that Qarth, a city far to the east, was known as the city that had great magic in the past but he could find very little about it here, well at least he could check on the smiths to learn their secrets.

The smiths of Qohor were considered to have no equal since the armour and weapons they create was superior to that made in Westeros and with the infusing of colour into the metal it is also more beautiful as well. These smiths are also the only ones in the known world who still possess the knowledge about how to rework Valyrian steel, he tried to find a smith wiling to share but it is a carefully guarded secret.

Despite all his efforts, even with magic, he didn't get anywhere with the smiths regarding Valyrian steel since only the most experienced masters possessed that knowledge, but with the use of legilimency he had picked up a lot about how to create other weapons and armour, and infusing colour to them.

After reading their minds a few times over he decided it was time to leave so he packed up, and boy did he have a long journey ahead of him this time. His next stop was Volantis the southernmost of the free cities and even with his dragon form he knew this trip would take at least twice as long as the trip from Norvos to Qohor, so he made sure to stock up on a lot of food before setting off.

The journey to Volantis actually did take more than twice the time it took to get from Norvos to Qohor, both because of the distance and the fact that Harry only travelled at night. During the day he set up his tent, put up a lot of repelling and concealment spells and caught up on sleep or read through his books, there were still a lot of areas he was lacking in.

Finding a place in Volantis was a bit difficult but eventually he found a place he could stay for a while and during his stay he found the city to be hot and humid, with its nights almost as hot as the days.

From what he'd been able to gather, Volantis was the oldest and the proudest of the free cities as well as one of the richest and most powerful, one where those behind the Black Wall could trace their lineage back to Valyria itself. Those sounded like the pureblood from back home and he would bet they were just as pathetic, claiming superiority because of your lineage is one thing but having the strength to back it up is quite another.

While those pricks behind the Black Wall didn't peak his interest the wall itself greatly interested him and not just because it was a big ass oval wall of fused black stone, two hundred feet high. What interested him was that it was made of dragonstone, a building material harder than steel or diamond that was used by the Valyrians in almost all of their construction.

People believed the Valyrians used magic to work the stone but there was nothing to prove it, nothing except Harry's ability to sense magic. Running his hand across the black surface he could feel the soft hum of the magic infused within the very stone and from that he could determine some of the properties it contained. The Valyrians may have used magic to work the stone but they didn't give it any special qualities, it extreme durability and resistance to heat were a natural part of the material, if he could somehow duplicate it he would be able to create a place of his own that couldn't be destroyed so easily, food for thought.

Despite the wall another good thing happened to him it was truly unexpected find. Through sheer happenstance he had come across something truly extraordinary, a map of Valyria before the doom since the Valyrian Peninsula wasn't broken like it was in the map he got in Braavos. It looked positively ancient giving Harry the impression that it was made when the Valyrian Empire was at the height of its power, especially since it showed the location of the capital as well as the now ruined cities.

He made a few copies then hit them all with repairing and preservation charms to keep them intact, you never know when something like this would come in handy.

While the city had a great variety of food and goods to buy, he had stayed there for a few weeks as he couldn't stand the place for too long for one simple fact, the slaves. If he hadn't gotten so good at surprising the feeling the presence of slaves gave him he might have levelled the city due to the sheer amount here. With Volantis being the key to the slave market he thought that without it there would be less slavery, maybe or maybe not but he could hope. After resupplying he made his way to the next destination he wished to visit, Lys.

The journey to Lys took almost as long as getting to Volantis from Qohor since he couldn't fly directly there and had to stick to the coastline as well as avoid detection. Obviously he could have made the trip quicker if he hadn't been worried about keeping his presence hidden but since he first met Voldemort caution had become as much a part of him as his magic.

The city was smaller than Volantis and most of the people often have the colouring of the dragon lords of Valyria with pale skin, silver-gold hair, purple, lilac and pale blue eyes, as the old blood still runs strong here. Not long into his stay he could see that Lys was dominated by those of wealth rather than birth and they seemed to value beauty above all else, personally he wondered if they weren't just constantly in heat given the number of concubines the princes and magisters had.

Unlike in the other cities he considered his time in Lys more of a vacation than part of a round trip and why wouldn't he, when the land was beautiful and fertile with palm and fruit trees providing a great bounty. The surrounding green-blue water was a sight to behold and filled with delicious fish, he would have to say that this place is as close to paradise as he's ever been.

Just as in all the other cities he'd picked up a few of the coins of Lys and unlike others these really caught his eye, an oval shaped coin with a naked woman stamped on it, that really said something about the people if this was their official currency. Not that he would say anything bad about them, with how beautiful the women in Lys were he was very tempted to forget his disdain for paid sex and go to one of the pleasure houses, if it wasn't for his extreme resolve to never pay for a women then he just might have gone through with it.

There were many times during his stay that Harry was propositioned by the noble ladies to be their consort or to impregnate their slaves or daughters all because of his looks. With his tall and muscular, yet slim build, pale complexion, raven locks and emerald eyes he was considered a truly handsome specimen. He decline them all as politely as he could, if Sirius knew he'd turned down dozens of beautiful women he might have had a heart attack, who knew paradise could be such hell.

The only thing he would hold against them would be the slaves but from what he'd seen they were treated far better here than in the rest of the free cities he'd been to. That made sense since the slaves here were praised for their beauty and wouldn't be harmed in such a way that damaged that image, the slaves here were treated more like servants than elsewhere.

Another good thing about Lys was it's a mercantile city, he got a lot of things in bulk that he could sell later on to make a hefty profit, high quality jewellery, fabrics and perfumes which many would pay a fortune for and he barely spent anything to get them. He wished he could have had more of their wine during his stay but after the incident where he almost knocked himself out by walking into a wall he avoided more than a small amount a day, he had bought some for the road though.

He could honestly say he would have liked to spend the rest of his life in Lys and with his wealth, even if he didn't flaunt it, he was guaranteed to get a good place and a few women but he wanted to see the rest of this new world before he settled down. Maybe someday in the future he would return to actually live there and maybe start a family.

As he left Lys for Tyrosh he didn't know that someone was watching him, someone who had been watching him for weeks during his entire time in the city almost from the moment he arrived.

It took him about a month to reach Tyrosh due to the need to remain unseen, especially in populated areas, and his first impression was that the people needed to be less obvious about their greedy nature. While the bustling marketplaces and the numerous merchants gave Harry a good chance to browse their wares, the way they displayed their slaves made him uncomfortable. He ended up not staying as long as he would have preferred because of that display, if there were no slaves he would have stayed longer.

Arriving in Myr took less than a week with him pushing himself at night and when he got there he may have gone on a bit of a shopping spree, not that he actually spent any money though. As Myr is famed for its crafts Harry acquired many carpets, screens, blankets, mirrors, lace and tapestries both personalised and not, with them being said to be worth their weight in gold he'd make a killing when he sold them.

The slaves in Myr were all collard and branded, a far cry from how they were treated in Lys being more reminiscent of Tyrosh, well at least they had a cleaner city than most.

The next stop on his list before returning to Braavos was Pentos, a city that was supposed to be free of slaves. It apparently practiced slavery before but has been forbidden from doing so since its last war with Braavos, not really surprising since Braavos was made by free slaves.

From what he'd heard the city was heavily involved in trade with Westeros and ruled by a prince with a council of rich magisters, but the prince's function is mostly ceremonial and that the magisters truly rule the city. Not long after he arrived he learned that the prince is required to deflower two maidens each year to ensure prosperity on land and sea, and that if there is famine or a war is lost then the magisters sacrifice the prince by slitting his throat then choosing a new one, he wondered how many people actually wanted the job.

He also discovered that while slavery was illegal Pentos was full of servants who were collared and branded like the slaves of Lys, Myr and Tyrosh. They were free men and women by law but the cost of their clothing, food and shelter is greatly higher than the value of their service and as a result they become indebted to their masters practically for life, they are slaves in all but name.

Putting that out of his mind for now, at least as much as he could, he went about getting familiar with the city and its many merchants, with such a wide variety of goods he had a lot of options. After acquiring merchandise from many traders in the city, and making them think he'd spent a fortune, he asked if there was anyone who sold uncommon items. He got many different answers as there were a lot of merchant who dealt in unusual things, he checked them all out anyway and picked up a few things before he was told of someone else he might want to see.

The person they referred to was a merchant known as magister Illyrio Mopatis, who primarily dealt in spices and gemstones but was also known to sell dragon bone on occasion, there were even rumours that he had Valyrian steel item in his possession. Harry didn't know if those rumours were true but with a little use of legilimency and the confundus charm had Illyrio admitting to having a vault full of dragon bone items and a few Valyrian steel daggers and short swords, no wonder he's one of the richest people in the city.

With compulsion charms Harry convinced Illyrio to show him the room which was hidden underground and heavily guarded. The door was large, made of high quality steel and sealed by three massive wooden beams across it that would take at least four large men to lift. He had thought the room would only be small since it was only supposed to hold dragon bone and Valyrian steel items but it was more of a cross between a treasury and a vault than merely a normal vault, it was larger than some of the vaults he'd seen back at Gringotts.

Inside the vault were numerous piles of coins from the free cities and Westeros as well as a large collection of gemstones of various sizes, some were larger than his fist. What he was most interested in though were the dragon bone items and Valyrian steel weapons, turns out Illyrio exaggerated slightly at the amount he had. Rather than the amount of items he originally said there were only four dragon bone daggers, two dragon bone bows, two dragon bone brooches, and three Valyrian steel daggers and one short sword, all with dragon bone hilts.

Dragon bone was lighter and more flexible than steel, and Valyrian steel was the strongest metal known so he was definitely taking anything made of those but taking the other riches would present a bit of a problem. As one of the wealthiest and influential magisters in Pentos he couldn't really take everything in the vault because Illyrio would notice something was off even if his memories were altered.

He used some subtle magic to make Illyrio sell, as in give for free, every dragon bone and Valyrian steel item he had as well as most of the gemstones he owned which was a quite a large collection of amethysts, diamonds, black diamonds, emeralds, pearls, jade, jet, onyx, opals, rubies, sapphires, tiger's eyes and tourmaline. He left the coins so Illyrio could maintain his rich merchant lifestyle and so he didn't question why his vault suddenly had less in it.

Honestly if Harry didn't have a crap load of expanded multi compartment trunks, even though he kept making new ones, he'd never have been able to carry everything he'd picked up since arriving in this world.

Now to someone with such valuable items who sold them but without actually getting the gold, well that could be problematic but Harry was one step ahead again, being paranoid does come in handy. He made Illyrio think that he was paid an obscene amount of money for his wares and then used that money to settle his outstanding and illicit debts to magisters around the city. He did make sure to erase any memories of him specifically so he wouldn't remember who he was dealing with just in case something happened that he didn't foresee, which knowing his luck was highly possible.

He stayed in Pentos for over a month before he took a three month long journey back to Braavos.

After being in cities where slavery is practiced Harry was happy to be back in a place where such a thing was outlawed, Braavos actually seemed to have a more positive feel to the city than the others without slaves around. At least during his little trip around the free cities he'd learned a lot of information about this part of Essos and some about the lands further to the east, not bad for a two year journey.

One of the main things he searched for during his four years of travel was anything relating to magic but he'd hit quite a few snags along the way. Any actual books and scrolls he found weren't written by actual magic users but by people who either had limited knowledge of the subject or didn't believe in magic at all. Given all the stories about the Valyrians he would have thought there would be something more concrete, especially about the dragons. Speaking of dragons the one thing almost all of the books agreed on though was that magic started to fade around the time the last of the dragons died, that couldn't be a coincidence.

Unfortunately all the information he could find all said the dragons were extinct and had been for some time. The so called experts kept saying that there was no way for dragons to exist anymore, despite some people believing there were dragon eggs in the ruins of Valyria. There were even stories that there were still dragon eggs somewhere on Dragonstone, hidden long ago by the Targaryen's.

Everything he'd found out about dragons in this world always came back to the Targaryen's, it looks like he had no choice if wanted to find out the truth. Dragonstone, the place the Targaryen's settled to escape the doom of Valyria, if he wanted to confirm the rumours he would have to go there and check the place out himself. Ok to sum up, he had to get to the island of Dragonstone and sneak into the castle of Dragonstone which is currently occupied by the younger brother of the fat king, Stannis Baratheon, it was going to be one of those times he just knew it.

Dragonstone beware for Harry Potter is coming for you… just as soon as he finds a ship.

* * *

AN: I don't know the actual distance between the free cities so I used my best estimate based on the map and Harry's flight speed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Intruder! Intruder!"

Harry really shouldn't have been surprised everything went to hell, it always does when he's on a mission, honestly with all his luck in Essos he wondered why something like this didn't happen sooner. The plan had been so simple, get to Dragonstone, search the place without being detected and see if there was any truth to the rumours about the dragon eggs, but apparently this universe loves to screw with him just as much as his old one.

His disillusionment charm failed at the worst possible moment and for some reason his magic wasn't working as well as it should in some parts of the castle. Harry managed to quickly get into a room and throw locking, muggle repelling, silencing and notice me not spells at the door, if the place was on alert he needed time to think.

"That was close," he said, repairing his torn shirt, "now what do I do,"

He couldn't use the disillusionment charm to sneak around the castle and with the guards now on high alert even getting around would be a problem. He could try fighting but that wouldn't allow him the opportunity to look around and he wasn't even going to try any illusion spells, he sucked at them. Good thing he had the foresight to use his metamorphmagus ability to change his eyes to brown, his hair to red and lengthen it past his shoulders and add some short facial hair, at least this way he could still go about in his true appearance and not worry about soldiers, well not for breaking into Dragonstone at least.

Oh what was he going to do?

"So there's someone in the castle who is apparently uninvited," a voice said, startling him, "well hopefully he might kill the brother of that usurper,"

Harry turned sharply to the direction of the voice and was shocked at what he saw. Standing not two feet from him was a tall, beautiful and voluptuous woman, she was translucent which kind of gave away she was a ghost but unlike the ones back in his world she had some colour in her form rather than just shades of white.

Her long pale hair was tied in an elaborate braid that ran down her back with a few strands that hung down her face. She wore a long dress that was the colour of sunset that cut off at her ankles showing bare feet but despite that she looked positively regal.

"Um, who are you?" he asked hesitantly, causing the woman to jerk and look at him in shock.

"You can see me?" she asked as she stared at him in amazement.

"Uh, yes,"

In over two hundred and fifty years no one had ever been able to see her. She remembered dying and then she had woken up a few weeks later as some sort of ethereal spirit, she didn't know why but she couldn't be with her husband and sister wife in the great beyond. She wandering about Dragonstone trying to speak to anyone she came across but none of them could hear or even see her, however they could feel a chill when she passed right through them, she found that amusing as she kept doing it.

She stayed in Dragonstone to learn what had happened in the weeks since her death and when she tried to leave she found that she was unable to exit the castle. Because of that she was trapped here and had to rely on only what she could gather from the castles inhabitants to find out about the current affairs of the kingdom. The weeks turned to months, the months to years and the years became decades, all that time with no one able to see or hear her, no one to talk to, she honestly had no idea why she hadn't gone mad a long time ago.

At least one thing stayed constant throughout the years, the throne and the kingdom stayed firmly in the hands of the Targaryen's, at least until that Baratheon usurper stole the throne. She had flew into a rage when she heard the servants talking about him orchestrating a rebellion and when her birthplace and first home became the seat for the usurpers brother, if she had physical form she would have killed him in a heartbeat.

She felt great anger and sadness when the banners and decorations signifying her house were removed or destroyed to be replaced with banners of the Baratheon house, even years later she still found them sickening. The only two members of her family left alive were across the narrow sea and hunted by the usurper just because he wanted everyone with Targaryen blood dead, the Baratheon's were related to house Targaryen yet he wasn't trying to kill his brothers, hypocrite.

"So who are you," Harry repeated, bringing her out of her memories.

"My name is Visenya Targaryen," she replied proudly, she may be dead but she was still a queen.

"Wait, what," he didn't see that coming, "do you mean Visenya Targaryen sister to Aegon Targaryen. The one who killed Aenys so she could put her own son on the throne,"

"I did not kill Aenys," she hissed, "I may not have cared for him but he was still my nephew and Targaryen's take care of their family,"

"But you did hold his widow and children hostage to make your own son king,"

"Aenys was too weak to be an effective leader during that time so I did what I had to, now who are you,"

"Harry Potter," Harry decided not to press the issue about her family.

"Potter, so you make pottery?"

"Um, no," whenever he introduced himself to people in this world they always thought that, "it's just my family name but I am descended from the houses of Gryffindor and Peverell,"

"Wait Peverell," Visenya cried, her outburst surprised Harry since he didn't expect either of those names to mean anything in this world.

"Does that mean something to you,"

"The Peverell's were one of the more powerful noble families of old Valyrian, maybe the most powerful of all," she explained, "they had vast wealth, in fact they were one of the wealthiest houses, and they commanded not only the largest and most powerful dragons but they also possessed magic far greater than that of other Valyrian nobles. Are you descended from them?"

"It might be possible," he said, despite being surprised.

This had to be a coincidence, there was no way those Peverell's could be in any way related to the ones from his home world, just no way. Then he groaned, of course there's probably a connection somewhere because when your name's Harry Potter coincidences don't just happen.

"You know you're one of the few women in history to be acknowledged a strong, capable warrior," he said, putting his thought on the Peverell matter aside for now.

She let out an unladylike snort, "women are just as capable as men, they just don't seem willing to put the effort in to standout and be recognised,"

They talked for a while with Visenya mostly correcting the history he told her, long enough for the guards to no longer be in the area. He also told her of the current state of the kingdom and she was appalled that the usurper had caused so much damage in such a short time, oh how she would love to end him herself.

"So what's a redhead like you doing here anyway," Visenya asked, after taking the time to absorb all she had been told.

"I'm not a redhead," Harry said, forgetting he was in disguise.

"Your hair says otherwise,"

With that he remembered, smirking he let his hair and eyes return to their natural state, shocking the Targaryen ghost who quickly compose herself.

"So a sorcerer comes to Dragonstone, why,"

"There were rumours of dragon eggs still being here hidden somewhere in the castle. I came to find out if there was any truth in that but my magic has been faulty since my arrival,"

"This entire castle was enchanted to weaken magic to protect ourselves if our enemies attacked," she informed him, "and as for the eggs well, that's not completely untrue,"

"You mean there really are dragon eggs here," Harry was nearly salivating at the news.

"Follow me," was all she said before moving through the door.

Since his magic was currently not at a hundred percent he was very careful to avoid detection, at least Visenya was considerate enough to point out if people were nearby since only he could hear her. With effort they made their way to the lower reaches of the castle, avoiding patrols as they went until they entered a hallway not far from the dungeons. They came upon a dragon carving on the wall and she told him to push his magic into the eyes, considering he was in an open space he didn't argue.

For the first few moments nothing happened, then a deep creaking sound and a distant click were heard. Less than a foot away a section of the floor slid out of the way revealing a short flight of steps that led down into darkness.

As Visenya descended down the steps he followed, wondering just what awaited him at the end. Upon reaching the bottom the hidden entrance snapped shut and torches along the walls burst to life, they were clearly magical in nature as they burned without giving off any smoke. He had entered a chamber not really all that big to be honest, it was only about thirty square feet with a twenty foot high ceiling, but it was the contents that truly caught his eye.

The walls were covered in intricate carvings and statues most of which were dragons and on shelves in one corner of the room were ancient scrolls and books written in Valyrian, there were dozens of them and Harry couldn't wait to see what knowledge they contained. All this time looking for magic and he might just find it here, but there was something else that might have been more important right now.

On a large pedestal lay two swords of Valyrian steel, one was slightly darker with dragons on the cross guard and a ruby on the pommel while the other had a more slender hilt and blade with a gold ripple guard set with a ruby. On top of them was a circle crown of Valyrian steel set with square cut rubies and a smaller circlet of Valyrian steel and rubies on the dark and slender blades respectively.

Blackfyre and Dark Sister, the Targaryen blades long thought lost were right in front of him, and on another pedestal further back was the very thing Harry wanted to confirm the existence of since arriving on the island, a dark red dragon's egg.

"Who were the parents of this egg," he asked after staring at the scales covering the surface of the egg.

"Vhagar and Balerion, the dragons of me and my brother,"

He stared at it for what seemed like hours but was actually less than a minute before the part of his brain labelled common sense kicked in.

"Hey, why has no one in the castle stumbled across this place before,"

"A valid question," Visenya said, "the answer, you need magic to activate the lock,"

"So the Targaryen's have magic,"

She nodded, "though it wasn't well known we Targaryen's did possess magic but the gift had faded over time," she explained, "my sister and I were probably the last of our house skilled in the art since our children had no talent for sorcery. Blackfyre, Dark Sister and our crowns each had powerful enchantments placed on them to bring them to this vault if they were ever lost, once back here they could be reclaimed by our house,"

That made sense he supposed, however there was one problem he saw with that.

"If you don't mind my asking, how were they supposed to be reclaimed if no one knew about this place?"

Visenya's eyes widened, "why would none of them know about this vault, I told my son about it myself,"

"Well that might be the problem right there," Harry replied, "Maegor was known as Maegor the cruel, he may have worn Aegon's crown and wielded Blackfyre but he was a greedy and power hungry tyrant, I doubt he told anybody about this vault,"

"Oh where did I go wrong with that boy," she groaned before beginning to rant about Maegor being such a disappointment that he couldn't even father a proper heir.

Harry let her rant while he picked up Blackfyre, giving it an experimental swing, and nearly dropped it when flames suddenly burst to life on the blade before receding to a more manageable level.

"What was that?" he asked, holding the lightly flaming blade away from him.

Visenya stopped her rant and chuckled, "when Aegon fought to conquer Westeros there were rumours that his sword was coated in dragon fire and burned all it touched to ash. Many dismissed them as survivor's tales, tricks of the mind because of the fires on the battlefield, but the tales were all true. Our swords were not forged in the traditional manner for Valyrian steel, far more magic was used to my knowledge, and Blackfyre did indeed emit fire but only when Aegon was enraged. The dragon's blood of the Targaryen bloodline provided us with many mysterious powers and abilities when it was not dormant, if the blood of the dragon sleeps then they inherit nothing but our looks,"

She then gave him a brief explanation of the more common abilities the Targaryen bloodline provides if the dragon blood is awake. Immunity from harm from fire, heat and hot substances is apparently the most common and proves useful when dealing with dragons. It also provided them with a greater affinity for magic than most other people, increasing the likelihood of them possessing magic and the strength of it. This affinity also increased their natural resistance to magic, which really came in handy when mystic assassins were trying to kill you, which according to her happened quite a lot.

"You should probably take them," Visenya said, gesturing to the swords though it pained her to do so, "you could give them to the last of my house so they have something of their heritage,"

"Bad idea," he told her, "while I've never met him I've heard Viserys Targaryen is known as the beggar king in Essos, he's been reportedly begging all around the free cities for food and lodging in exchange for generous gifts or riches as soon as he takes back the Iron Throne. He'd probably sell them for food, lodging or possible whores if what I heard was true,"

She was shocked to say the least, she actually wept, "oh what has my noble house become,"

Seeing her like this was causing Harry's saving people thing to tingle and that usually ended with a massive headache and a lot of trouble. After all this time looking out for only his own interests he thought he'd purged himself of that part of him but apparently you can't change who you are, even after a life that comes pretty close to being called a living hell.

"I'm probably going to regret this but I'll help you. I may have become paranoid and distrustful over the years," he could easily admit that, "but I was never really one to walk away when I could help, and I believe I can help you,"

"How,"

He smirked at her, "I'll be the first to admit I don't know everything about magic but what I do know I know very well. One thing I can say with complete confidence is that if there's one thing I know it runes and rituals. Visenya, I might be able to give you a body so you can live again,"

"Truly?" she gaped at him, equal parts sceptical and hopeful.

"I think so," he said, "if I create a body for you I believe I can anchor your soul to it like a normal living being. If I use the right runic arrays with the right materials and a lot of magic I should be able to resurrect you, in a roundabout way at least. However the only thing I can think of that is suitable for that kind of transmutation is the philosopher's stone and I don't know if I can make another one,"

That was true since he wasn't sure if the ingredients even existed in this world or even if the magic would react the same as it did in his.

"What exactly is this philosopher's stone?" Visenya asked, she'd never heard of it before and she knew quite a bit about magical items.

"It's an alchemical creation from my home," he explained, "it's a stone that can create the elixir of life which stops a person from aging if taken regularly and can also be used to transmute one metal into another metals, I think it can even make more Valyrian steel. Back in my homeland only one man succeeded in creating it and he used it to extend his life by centuries, he was over six hundred when he died, and created a lot of gold so he wouldn't have to work for a living. I used his journals and research notes to create another after the original was destroyed,"

"And you would give up something that extraordinary for me," she was truly astonished that such an item existed and that he was willing to sacrifice it to bring her back.

"Sure, it's not a problem,"

He opened the mokeskin pouch he didn't use to carry money and retrieved some of his expanded trunks that had the necessary ingredients for the ritual. It took him just over three hours to create an extremely complex magic circle filled with runes, inscription and symbols with Visenya silently watching him the entire time. He had to crush the ingredients into powder and combined them to create the paste needed to draw the circle and placed high quality jewels at specific points to act as amplifiers.

Harry explained to her that he would be using his blood as well so some of his abilities might be incorporated into her new body. She might even acquire some of his physical abilities such as enhanced strength and endurance, less need for food or sleep, she thought those traits would be useful for a warrior like herself.

"Do you know what you're doing," she asked, examining the runic circle.

Even if she couldn't understand it she could still be impressed by the craftsmanship of the design and the innovative use of runes. All the magic she ever learned was for combat with some minor healing spells so this went right over here head, but if this worked she might be able to learn more from her new emerald eyed friend.

"Absolutely," he replied joyously before mumbling quietly, "No idea,"

"What,"

"Nothing," he toiled away for a few more minutes before placing the philosopher's stone in the centre and declaring it finished, "it's done, when you're ready step into the circle and I'll channel magic through the stone, if everything goes according to plan you will be back in the world of the living in no time,"

Visenya took a deep breath, strange for a ghost, and said, "I'm ready,"

She stepped into the circle while Harry placed his hands on the outer edge and channelled his magic into it. The circle flashed a deep red as it absorbed magic, all the lines and runes casting an eerie glow around the chamber making the statues and carvings seem almost alive.

Within the circle Visenya was slowly being encased in flesh, a body was being formed to house her soul. Bathed in light the colour of blood her face was frozen in a silent scream as piece by piece bones, organs, blood and flesh were being created, slowly at first before becoming faster and also very painfully apparently. Soon there was a flash of light and within the circle stood a flesh and blood Visenya, alive once more and completely naked.

Harry gasped as he saw her in the flesh and his blood rushed to his cheeks and another part of his anatomy lower down. Visenya was standing in the now burnt out circle wearing absolutely nothing at all, honestly he should have seen that coming but right now he was too captivated to care.

Visenya stood tall and beautiful, her breasts, possibly C cup if he had to guess, stood out proudly on her pale skin, her body without blemish or mark, muscular but with every hint she was a woman. Her long pale hair remained tied in the same thick elaborate braid which ran down her back and her violet eyes took in every detail of her body as she inspected it. She looked only a few years older than him and even though she wore no clothing she still had the bearing of royalty.

After a few moments of flexing and stretching she turned and was amused to see Harry's eyes roaming over her body, taking in her appearance. She was pleased to see that after his first gaping full body stare his eyes, eyes she found very attractive, stayed firmly on her face and despite the desire she could see within them, he made no move to close the distance between them. She thought this would be an interesting test to see if his personality matched what she thought.

Harry had to use an extraordinary amount of effort to concentrate on just Visenya's face so he didn't look like he was leering at her, "wow, you are so beautiful,"

His face went even redder as he hadn't meant to say that, it just slipped out.

She gave him a smirk, "why thank you Harry, it has been some time since anyone complemented me on my beauty,"

Harry deliberately pushed aside his desires for now as she practically stalked towards him uncaring about her nudity, if she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it he wouldn't either. What he didn't expect was for her to put her arms around his neck and drag him into a deep, sensual kiss.

The kiss lasted for almost a minute before she pulled back leaving Harry with a stunned expression.

"That was for bringing me back," she whispered in his ear, causing him to heat up again.

It took a minute for his brain to reboot but when he'd recovered from that not unwelcome kiss he conjured some clothes for her, nothing fancy just a tight tunic in rich amber and gold that stretched across her ample chest and ended slightly above her knees, leather breeches so tight they looked painted on with a belt fastened around her waist and for her feet some hard leather boots. Ok so maybe his mind wandered a little but he couldn't argue with the results.

She nearly tripped over herself as the clothed appeared but after a few tugs she realised this must have been Harry, she have him another kiss in thanks saying she really liked the colours.

Harry's face again lit up even though Visenya was now clothed, "how does it feel to be amongst the living once more?"

"It feels strange," she admitted, gazing down at her hands, "It is as if I have been asleep for a very long time and am only now awake. How did you know this would work?"

"I didn't," Harry admitted, smiling self-consciously as he saw the look of shock on her face.

True there was no guarantee that the ritual would work, it was a gamble in truth but with Visenya's soul in the circle the odds were a little more in his favour.

"Still, it is good to breathe the air of the living world once more," the newly resurrected Targaryen reached up to run a hand through her silver hair. She scrunched up her nose in distaste, "though I must admit, this is a poor place to draw one's first breath,"

"On that I'll agree with you," Harry chuckled, marvelling at her beauty and couldn't help but smirk as she stretched.

Her tunic pulled tightly across her chest showing a perfect outline of her breasts, her nipples nearly poking through the material.

"I still can't believe you destroyed such a valuable artefact to power the ritual," she said, still stretching her body.

"That's ok, I have a few spare," the way he said it was so casual that it took a moment to register.

"And you couldn't have told me that earlier. You made me believe that creating new Valyrian steel would be impossible when you brought me back and now you say you have more than one of these miraculous items," the former queen did not yell, she simply inquired very forcefully with a slightly increased amount of volume in her voice.

"I wanted to see the look on your face,"

That earned him a kick to the family jewels.

Even as tough as he was Harry still grunted in pain and gasped in agony, "You really need to get a sense of humour,"

"I have a sense of humour," she countered, "I just know there's a time and a place for such things." She raised an eyebrow before pressing a swift kiss to his cheek then walked over to the pedestal, swaying her hips as she did, and picked up Dark Sister, she was sure that he was following her with his eyes. She gazed at the ripple pattern on the blade, "you know now that I think about I actually believe Blackfyre and my brother's crown would be better off with you,"

"Truly," he was shocked that she even said it.

"Yes. You are strong, powerful and I believe you can help my house return to power, you will make a great king,"

"Whoa, wait a sec, hold your bloody horses, who said I wanted to be king. I have no desire to rule and I'd be a terrible king anyways," he really didn't want that kind of responsibility.

"And that is why you're a good fit," Visenya retorted, "an old soldier of my youth once told me 'the best people to have power are those who want it least' and he was right. Jaehaerys, my nephew's son, inherited the throne from my son and I know that he never wanted to rule, he never wanted to be king. And that brings me back to my point, Jaehaerys brought a time of great peace and prosperity to the kingdom, he abolished the lord's right to the first night, created a unified legal code and built a vast network of roads that became known as the Kingsroad. He did all of that, brought peace, stability, and justice to the Seven Kingdoms and he never wanted the throne,"

"Ok you have some good points but I still don't think I'd make a good king," he insisted.

Visenya was thoughtful for a moment, "then what about a consort. I also don't believe you would treat a woman like those pathetic lords I hear about so much about, you would make a fine husband, in fact I just might give you my hand in recompense for your aid. A man of your talents would bring the Targaryen's power once again, with your magic we could accomplish much,"

"I am not marrying you just to bring your house more power," Harry grumbled.

"Would it really be so bad to marry me," she asked, "Even from our limited time together I can already tell you are a better man than most could ever hope to be,"

Harry sighed, "Where I'm from betrothals aren't done anymore and wouldn't you prefer it if you find someone you can love, someone of your own choosing,"

Despite his upbringing by his despicable aunt and uncle he wanted to be with someone he loved, he didn't want a marriage of convenience. Being trapped in a loveless marriage was not something he would wish on anyone, that was cruel and not to mention causes trouble in the long run.

He knew a different world meant different rules and marriages of convenience are more common than marriage for family or love, but marriage for personal, strategic or political gain were not something he was willing to do or force on others. If he was going to help Visenya take back Westeros then that sort of thing would be beneficial, but he wasn't going to let her do that to herself if he could help it.

"And that is exactly why you are a good choice," Visenya said, bringing him out of his thoughts, "you want me to be happy, you don't want to control me and that is why you would make a good husband. I'm not going to deny that I find you attractive, both physically and because of your power, and from your gaze it's obvious you're attracted to me too but I'm asking would it really be so bad. Maybe with time we will come to care for each other, possibly even love each other, I'm not saying its certain as I don't love you, not yet at least, but with time that may change,"

Harry seriously wanted to argue with her on this issue but ultimate decided to give it up as a lost cause, he knew how stubborn women were from experience. But she did have a point, if this plan to take back the throne was going to last as long as he thought then it's possible they could be in a relationship by the end.

"Well we're going to be spending a lot of time together so it might happen," he admitted, "who knows, maybe by the time the throne of back in Targaryen hands we'll have grown to love each other,"

There was a moment of silence between them before the next words were spoken.

"I can live with that," she smiled, "you will share my bed during our time together though,"

"WHAT!" he screamed going red.

"I haven't had a good fucking in quite some time and I have an itch that needs scratching, you seem like you're the only one actually worthy to have my body,"

"But, but we just met," he stuttered, "and I'm not going to be just some bed warmer, not that I don't like you because you are beautiful it just…"

He kept going for several minutes before Visenya's laugh cut him off.

"Oh Harry, you are so funny," she said as she looked away, her gaze once again rested on her blade, "are you sure you can create more Valyrian steel, even we couldn't do that since the secrets became lost in the Doom,"

"I should be able to but Valyrian steel is not a normal metal, it was forged with magic so the larger the amount of it I have the easier it'll be create more," he replied as he placed Blackfyre in the scabbard at his waist, "all I've got on me are a few daggers and a short sword, and now Blackfyre, I think I can create more but with only this amount it'll take time,"

Visenya sheathed her blade in the scabbard on her belt before caressing her old Valyrian steel circlet set with rubies and placing it on her head.

"If more is needed then we shall take the Valyrian steel from those who have it,"

"That is a whole lot easier said than done since the majority of the surviving Valyrian steel weapons now serve as heirlooms in the various Houses of Westeros," Harry informed her while hesitantly placing Aegon's crown on his head, it was a good fit but tighter than he expected so he decided to put it in his trunk. "Since no one can create more Valyrian steel weapons they are terribly expensive to begin with, so anything made of Valyrian steel, particularly swords, are valued heirlooms passed down from one generation to the next. Tywin Lannister has offered to buy Valyrian swords from lesser houses at least three times but was rejected every time, those swords are not given up willingly. There are more Valyrian steel weapons across the narrow sea but they are also scarce and costly but there's supposed to be twice as many as in Westeros,"

"Then we will have to simply steal them, even if it is distasteful for me,"

"While that is a plan I can get behind I think we might want to wait," he said causing her to give him an unpleasant look, "look you need to learn more about the world since your death, I need to hatch and raise a dragon and if we go with your idea we would need to plan out thefts of Valyrian steel heirlooms since that will not be well received,"

She took on a thoughtful expression, "with your power couldn't you simply steal them from afar,"

"Maybe but I'd still have to be close enough to do that," he explained, "and we'd have to find out where they're kept first,"

"I'm starting to think you don't want to help me get the throne back,"

"That's not what I'm saying," Harry pinched his nose, "Look I'm not saying no, I'm saying just not now. It's only the two of us and even with a dragon it'll take time for it to be big enough to ride let alone fight, so for now we wait. Getting you the throne is almost certainly going to lead to war and for that we are going to need a safe place to plan from, people to help fight and money to pay the soldiers that we need,"

She was less than pleased with that, "so we will need a secure, defensible powerbase, allies to provide support and gold to fund the campaign, we need all that in order to reclaim the throne, is that what you're saying,"

"Yes,"

"Very well," she said after some thought, "We shall plan before acting, gain allies and remove our enemies advantages. But once we have accomplished that we will take back what belongs to my family,"

"Ok, great. Well now, since that's cleared up can you tell me how to hatch a dragon egg," Harry asked, while he had some books on dragons he didn't know if the information would be the same here as in his old world.

"There are two ways to hatch a dragon's egg," Visenya told him, "one is for a living dragon to breath fire on it until it hatches, normal fire won't work since it lacks the magic inherent in dragon fire,"

While his animagus form was a dragon he didn't think that would count, his luck just wasn't that good, "and the other,"

"A human sacrifice," she said, causing Harry to pause, "the egg must be burned along with a live human, a life for a life as it were. Can you sacrifice another human for the sake of a dragon,"

"In another life I would have said no but there are people this world will be better off without, so if one of them was used I wouldn't shed a tear,"

True since coming to this world many things he'd have never considered didn't even register anymore. He'd killed without remorse and in great numbers, he'd used magic to increase his wealth and trick merchants out of their wares, and even poisoned people, he had changed since coming here. Wait changed, oh he knew he forgot something.

"Good," Visenya said breaking him out of his thoughts, "from what little I know of the world right now not having the strength to take a life will get you killed,"

"Yeah, ok we both agree I'm not weak now listen," he started, more than a little agitated he forgot something like this, "before we get out of here there is one thing that I definitely need to tell you before we start anything," he told her, "the lifespan of wizards, my people, is connected to their magical core, in essence the more magic power they had the longer they could live. My raw power combined with the many rituals and enhancements I undertook, and that awkward reaction I had to phoenix tears and the elixir of life, means I could probably live for maybe three or four centuries without ever resorting to other methods to extend my life. Even though I can live that long it doesn't mean I will, I can still die through physical or magical means, or even some incurable disease,"

"Why are you telling me this," while interesting she didn't see the point in him sharing this with her.

"You remember how I used my blood for the ritual so you might gain some of my abilities, well there's a very real chance that you might pick up my kind if magic and thus my lifespan as well," he explained.

That bit of news actually stunned Visenya into silence, the implications of it were so immense her mind actually shutdown. The knowledge that she might pick up his physical power was already mind boggling but the fact that she could gain a new kind of magic and a centuries long lifespan, she couldn't begin to process it.

On one hand she could rule far longer than others who held the throne and could potentially keep the kingdom strong for centuries, with that amount of time she could make the kingdom greater as the years went by. Then there was the magic, from what she'd witnessed Harry's magic was far stronger than anything she had and if she gained it she knew she would have to spend years learning how to control it, but with a long lifespan she'd have the time.

On the other she would outlive any friends she made or any lovers she took, in fact the only one she could realistically take would be Harry himself. He'd be the only one who could live that long, the only one who could teach her his magic and the only one she could have children with that guarantied they were powerful.

"I know it's a lot to take in all at once," said Harry brining her out of her thoughts, "but we do need to leave this place before we can do anything. Since my magic is weakened in this castle do you have any way we can get out without being seen?"

"Unfortunately no," replied Visenya, putting her thoughts aside for now, "while there are many secret passages throughout Dragonstone we would not be able to get to them undetected, at least not without difficulty,"

"Are you completely sure about that," he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "the closest one is in the dungeon and the castle is no doubt still on alert from earlier so without a distraction we will not be able to get there,"

Harry smirked with a strange gleam in his eye, "I think I have something that might work,"

Visenya suddenly felt an icy shiver run down her spine, "for some reason that idea scares me," she said.

* * *

AN: well Harry sided with the Targaryen's just not the one I think you were expecting.


End file.
